Fragmentos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es hora de reconstruír años de vida perdida. Es hora de encontrar los fragmentos que le caracterizaron. Es hora de que ella reconstruya a un hombre; pieza por pieza. Por que cuando una guerra se acaba, necesitamos nuevos demonios para sentirnos mejor.
1. Cuando la guerra se acaba

Bueno sí, otro fan fic del ramo SS/HG. Sólo que este será muy diferente. Estará trabajado para llegar a los 100 capítulos. Será el proyecto más grande que habré emprendido y el que más mi mente ha perturbado por muchísimo tiempo (Sólo que la flojera me ha vencido casi siempre) Por fin, esbocé mi primer capítulo y no sé si serán largos o no pero sí les puedo informar que será bastante complejo y requerirá todo de mí. En fin, sólo espero que les guste. Mis más sinceros saludos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, el resto pertenece a la novela de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Cuando la guerra se acaba:  
**  
Para cuando Bellatrix Lestrange y su comitiva emergieron en el salón de aquella casona, que le perteneciere a la familia Riddle. Severus sabía que era su momento de morir. El cielo se turnaba rojizo y el silencio no le gustaba, aunque ya sabía que en Hogwarths todo lo que se oía eran los cristales rompiéndose uno por uno. Eran tiempos de guerra, ¿pero qué iba a suceder cuando la guerra se acabara? ¿Iba a acabarse en realidad? Suspiró y se dirigió al encuentro con su señor. No debía hacerlo esperar. Ni más ni menos.

Mucha oscuridad fue lo que encontró y de un momento a otro se preocupó. Tuvo miedo de morir, pero para eso estaba preparado, para eso era su función. Dumbledore ya lo había expresado, algunos tenían papeles que desempeñar en la vida y ese era el suyo.

Su señor estaba al final, observando la varita que fuere de Dumbledore. Él no sabía si mirarlo a los ojos, o si simplemente mantener la cabeza hacia abajo. Estaba tan exhausto de tener que mirar hacia el suelo por temor.

_"¿Por qué la varita no me funciona Severus"_

Era bastante obvio, siquiera la magia podía destruír al amor. El amor no era algo más que la palabra que se expresaba para reconfortar a alguien. En Lily Evans era algo que iba más allá, que era capaz de proteger vidas. Por eso nunca tendría éxito, por que su intención era destruír ese amor. Era destruír al niño que vivió gracias a ese amor. No podía estar más errado.

_"Pero señor, ha ejecutado magia extraordinaria con ella"_

_"No, sólo ha sido mi magia regular" "Estoy seguro de que tú sabes, por qué no me funciona"_

_"No señor, no tengo idea"_

Y así era al final de cuentas. Sólo terminó muerto, no tenía idea del por qué de la varita, no tenía idea de nada. Era espía, pero hasta los secretos más íntimos se los llevaba Dumbledore a su tumba. Pagar por pecador, una idea deprimente pero ese era el destino de Severus Snape. Quien hubiese asesinado a Dumbledore en pleno acuerdo. Sonaba estúpido, que lo que alguien te pidiera como un favor, tuviese causal de una desgracia futura. Bueno así era la vida de ese hombre, vivir y morir, inventar y errar, amar y perder.

Estaba en el frío suelo, perdiendo el aliento con cada respiración que intentaba dar. Sabía que debía morir, pero vivir era demasiado tentador. Intentar restañar la herida con sus manos, el torrente de sangre que estaba desprendiéndose gracias a la mordida de la serpiente.

_"Mata"  
_  
Esa palabra sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez; como una campanada. La jaula protegida, había caído sobre su cabeza y no pudo sostenerse siquiera. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras la serpiente simplemente dejaba el veneno dentro de él. Estaba perdido, no veía casi y solamente podía vislumbrar una figura borrosa. Figura que reconoció al instante; como aquel chico de ojos verdes y de cabello negro que siempre le atormentaba. Pero al cual apreciaba como a ninguno. De forma inferida.

_"Cógela" "Cógela"_

Sus memorias, ellas le pertenecían. Su mano temblorosa se estiró hacia atrás y en ese instante él supo que estaba acompañado. Hermione Granger dejaba un pequeño envase, para que él pudiera almacenarlas. Ese sería el último día, donde ellos se meterían en problemas y él podria castigarlos.

_"Mírame"_

Su deseo, reunirse con aquella mujer que amó y que perdió por insensatéz. Una última mirada, a el pequeño trozo de ella que no quería morir y que no se resignaba a dejar de transitar por el mundo. Por ello, luchó y se aferró a la vida así fuere con sus dientes. Por que aun estaba Lily diambulando por el mundo, por que aún había un trozo de amor en el mundo.

Sólo eso, luego de ello no supo más de sí y su mano golpeó con el duro suelo. Las sombras se cernían sobre su cuerpo y era el momento de partir. Escuchaba el silencio, cuando su corazón dejaba de latir paulatinamente. Cuando su mente lentamente comenzó a dejar de funcionar. Primero fueron sus ojos, luego sus oídos, su boca se secó y su cuerpo perdió tacto. Cuando su carne sólo se pudriría allí donde fuera que estuviese.

Aquella palabra, evocó millones de recuerdos en aquella parte de la mente que aún estuviera consciente. Mírame fue lo que desbocó, hermosas imagenes antes de morir. Aquella larga cabellera, que ondeaba en cada contacto que con el aire daba. Aquellas gemas verdes, que siempre se alzaban al observar algo mágico a su alrededor. Ella estaba, en su mente _esperándole._ Su voz sonaba en su cabeza, como si estuviesen hablandose en ese instante, mera epifanía de sus deseos. Tal vez, ¿realidad? ¿O simplemente estaba cercano a la muerte o deliraba?

_"Severus, levántate. Es hora de irnos"_

_"No se ha terminado, no aun. Levántate. No te duermas"_

Luces centelleantes, se cernían sobre él. Las veía, eran todas claras y tenían las mas hermosas formas. ¿Cómo podía ver si estaba por morir? ¿Cómo podia vivir si estaba herido de gravedad?

Ella se estiró, ella lo tomó de sus brazos y lo levantó. Era Lily Evans quien le hablaba, ella estaba tomándole de las manos y lo levantaba de aquel frío suelo. Ella estaba viéndolo diréctamente a los ojos con aquella suave sonrisa que tanto amare en el pasado.

_"No estoy muerto"_

Estaba vivo, un soplo de aire llegó hasta su corazón y fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir la realidad. Una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte. Era ella, sabía que era ella quien le hablaba.

_"No" "Levántate Severus"_

_"¿Por qué no estoy muerto?" "Dimelo"_

_"Por que, también te protegí con mi amor en el pasado" "Severus, tenemos algo que decirte"_

Dumbledore sonreía, cuando en el tren su cuerpo estuviera íntegro. El viento hacía volar pequeños pedazos de basura, que dieran con su túnica. "Ha muerto el señor tenebroso" se leía cuando él lo tomó. Cuando Dumbledore le esperaba a lo largo de ese andén vacío.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba Snape, con cierta confusión. Dumbledore sonreía, con la lozanía que nunca creyó verle jamás.

- En el andén Severus. Lo recuerdas, de niño estuviste aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas olvidado ya?

- ¿Estoy vivo?

- No, no estás vivo. No aún. Severus, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que conversar.

Severus Snape miraba a su alrededor, cuando el ruidoso tren pasaba una vez más. Cuando las luces enceguecedoras de cada vagón, se vieran reflejadas en las sucias paredes de ese viejo andén. Su mente, estaba activa. Sus memorias no estaban perdidas.

Se recordaba, de niño. Miraba con cierta estupefacción a la enorme máquina que se detenía con sus vapores humeando en el viento. Una sonrisa, esbozaba Dumbledore mientras ese niño se reflejaba en el pensamiento, en una visión. Llegaba el tren, pero sólo era una imagen creada por Severus.

Se detuvo frente al tren, cuando el pequeño niño esperaba que las puertas se abrieran. A su lado, se detenía una pequeña jovencita. Dulce y con una sonrisa. Quiso tocarla, pero su mano no sostuvo nada.

Los observó, mientras ellos sólo se reían entre sí. Cuando el bullicio de los demás pies se comenzaba a proyectar en su cabeza. Cuando todos los niños corrían hacia ellos con las mismas sonrisas que ellos, tuvieron en ese instante.

Suaves risas, que con el viento se iban volando. Observaba su rostro, pegado al vidrio de uno de los compartimientos, cuando todos los niños se despedían de sus padres. Sólo Lily se despedía de ellos, los suyos, nunca aparecieron.

Dumbledore se detuvo a su lado, una sonrisa que se posó en sus finos labios fue suficiente para que la visión se terminara. Le observaba mientras él pensaba, mientras él revivía esos recuerdos ocultos.

- Cuanto lamento lo que sucedió, si hubiera predicho que su plan era matarte.

- Lo sabías- contestó Snape, sentándose a su lado en un viejo banco.

- Lo intuí, pero llegué a dudar. Creí que él tal vez te apreciaba, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Suspiró, Dumbledore suspiró y se sintió tan real que casi pudo lanzarse al andén para verificar si sentía. Pero no, sólo era una epifanía de poco tiempo antes de partir. Una necedad que vivía su mente antes de morir a ciencia cierta.

- Te apreciaba, yo te apreciaba mucho Severus- suspiraba él, una mirada triste.

- Sé eso.

- Morir, ese no es tu destino.

Dumbledore suspiraba, mientras observaba aquella cicatriz que él tuviera en su cuello. La señaló, con su mano ya marchita y negra.

- Esa cicatriz, será lo mejor que te habrá sucedido en tu vida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Severus, por esa cicatriz, alguien está dispuesto a realizar la más grande acción de la que se creyó capáz una vez. Por esa cicatriz, tendrás una nueva oportunidad.

Dumbledore colocaba su dedo sobre la cicatriz de Snape. De un momento a otro, su mente se llenó de vivencias, de recuerdos que no eran suyos. De momentos en la época actual, momentos luego de su muerte.

Alguien lloraba, esas lágrimas mojaban su rostro una tras la otra. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pero no las podía sentir. Estaban sobre su cuerpo, no sobre su alma. Una larga cabellera llena de rizos estaba acarciando ese rostro. Aún así, seguía sin poderlo sentir. Había alzado su mano, quería tocarla, quería que dejara de llorar pero nada podía palpar.

Era una mujer, eso se distinguía y no entendía que hacía en ese lugar. Se levantó, cuando la voz de Voldemort se expandió por todo el frío ambiente. Salió corriendo, no sin antes echar una última mirada sobre él. Cuando su sangre formare, una densa capa sobre el suelo. Fue la última vez que le vio.

- Severus, despierta- Nuevamente, Dumbledore y él, el andén.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Dime, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué lloraba?

- Severus, tú sabes quién era ella.

- ¿Cómo podría, si estoy muerto? ¿Cómo podría si no podía ver más que oscuridad?

- Haz memoria, estoy seguro de que tú pudiste verla.

- Lo siento, no puedo recordarlo- dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente- Me duele, recordar.

- Se irá, pronto ese dolor se irá. Los recuerdos se harán claros, pero por ahora... ¿Sabes lo que haces aquí Severus?

- No, ni siquiera he de morir en paz supongo.

- No has de morir. Ya te lo he dicho. Lily, ella vino a verme. Ella vino a rogarme que no te permitiera morir. Vino con James.

- ¿Potter?

- Ella, toda su familia. Ella quiere que vivas Severus, ella quiere que regreses. Regresa.

_Regresa,_ La última palabra que su mente pudo recordar. Al volver a mirar, no había nada más que una brisa fría y más luces de colores sobre su cabeza. Nuevamente, el andén, nuevamente vacío. Nuevamente, un tren se detenía.

Nuevamente Lily, corría por el andén con una sonrisa. Mucho mayor, que en su primera visión. Se mantuvo de pie, ella corría hacia él. Pensó que se dirigía a hablarle, a abrazarle pero nuevamente sólo pasaba a través de él. Al final del andén, estaba James.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, deseaba que esas visiones se acabaran. Dolían tanto, una punzada de dolor en cada hueso de su cuerpo, en cada trozo de piel. En cada lágrima que derramaba por dolor. Estaba sintiendo, algo estaba sintiendo. Estaba con vida, la fría brisa al tocarlo se lo decía.

Intentó concentrar todas sus fuerzas en moverse, su varita no debía estar muy lejos. Sus músculos, huesos y sangre fluían lángidos. Sentían el dolor que se acrecentaba conforme los segundos seguían corriendo. Un poco más, algo se tocaba debajo. Sabía lo que era, sabía que su varita estaba allí.

Magia, la tenía aún, la sentía fluir entre sus venas. Eso que le mantenía, eso que no le permitía morir y lo mantenía en animación suspendida. Fluía a través de su cuerpo, ardía un poco pero estaba bien.

Quedaba poca sangre, sólo la magia hacía el papel de "sangre nueva". Intentar abrir los ojos, no respondían, no veían. Sus oídos, sólo escuchaban un suave murmullo, el susurro del viento.

Lo consiguió, una de sus manos se movió, pero no lo suficiente. La varita estaba allí, se habían cerrado dos dedos llenos de sangre alrededor de ella. Resbalaba, los dedos estaban pegostosos por la sangre y el olor putrefacto apenas conseguía llamar a una que otra rata. Su cabeza, reposaba sobre ese líquido, sus cabellos estaban empapados con ella.

No entendía, la necesidad de seguir existiendo. Lisiado, enfermo, sólo a eso podía obstentar. Su mente seguía estancada en un pensamiento, en esas palabras. "Regresa" "Tú no debes morir Severus" Pero, a ciencia cierta, no sabía qué debía hacer, no sabía cómo debía actuar. Estaba en el suelo, desangrándose por completo, perdiendo lo poco de magia que quedaba en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo simplemente, se levantaba y caminaba?

Allí se quedó, con la mente en blanco, con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Débil, sin una respiración fija, con el corazón a punto de dejar de latir, de perderse. Pocos segundos, contaba con pocos segundos para que el plan que tuviera Dumbledore, incluso Lily; funcionase.

Hermione, se mantenía sentada frente a una ventana. Miraba a su alrededor, mientras estaba dentro de una habitación de hospital. Había tenido un colapso nervioso, no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba confinada entre cuatro paredes blancas y una camilla.

Ella iba a intentarlo, aunque ellos no quisieran oírla, aunque ellos no quisieran dejarle salir. Ella lo encontraría, lo buscaría hasta el cansancio y lo traería de vuelta. Vulnerable, así se sentía. Amante, quería dejar de serlo, quería encontrarlo con vida. Y lo iba a buscar.

Se levantó del asiento, tomando su varita de la camilla. Allí había estado, desde la guerra, desde que todo terminó. Pero ella, tenía un motivo para irse. Un sueño se lo dijo.

Lily Evans Potter se lo dijo. Sólo ella podía lograr salvarlo, sólo ella podía lograr que él tuviera la vida plena que nunca tuvo. Aunque, debía arriesgar todo lo que había construído, todo lo que una vez soñó. Salvar la vida de él, significaba la muerte.

Pero así ella lo deseaba, así ella se había ofrecido. Y así lo haría, pese a las quejas de los demás. Desde entonces, sólo desapareció.

* * *

Muy pronto será continuado, espero que les guste el inicio. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	2. Luces

* * *

**Luces**

* * *

Demente, con voces sobre su cabeza. Perturbada y con espasmos de dolor en cada costilla y en cada centímetro de su piel. Correr hasta que sus desgastados pies no sintieran el dolor, hasta que el mero caminar los dejase en la inexistencia misma.

Marcas sobre su rostro que ya no es aquel. Aquella nívea piel se ve surcada por el dolor. Las lágrimas eran dos delgadas líneas negras a lo largo de su cara. Abrazándose mientras el frío helaba todo órgano en su cuerpo perdido en densa niebla.

Una débil luz se cierne sobre su cabeza, es un recuerdo que se mueve en mareantes puntos de colores. Ya no ve correctamente; está ciega y sólo sufre. Ciega por el dolor, por todo el sufrimiento que la guerra ha marcado en sus deshechos ropajes. Una delgada tira cuelga mientras ella camina.

Apenas llega, se arrastra y su piel se escama cuando sus heridas sienten. La piel se queda atrás, la sangre sólo hace arder más la herida. Camina de rodillas, ella debe sentir ese dolor. Es su karma y con sólo arrastrarse no es suficiente. Sus manos negras se estrujan en su cara; manchándola más aún. Su melena ya no tiene el color que tuvo, su cabello sólo es un cúmulo de hebras y de suciedad. Sus brazos se han enflaquecido, sus huesos se evidencian en cada trozo de piel.

Una ilusión, persiste en los pedazos de corazón que aún laten. Su deseo de salvar una vida existe y alimenta su sedienta garganta; a la cual se le ha negado todo trozo de pan y toda gota de agua. Una sonrisa escueta se mantiene en sus labios, los músculos están acalambrados y las fuerzas inexistentes. Sus párpados están rojos, cuando sus uñas acabaron con ellos. El dolor de guerra, se lee en cada pedazo de esas negras uñas.

Vuelve a llorar sobre su cuerpo, saborea su sangre, y la siente entre sus labios. Está cálida y pronto siente la acidez en su estómago. Un día no ha sido suficiente, no todo está destruido. Siente su magia, su poder hace que su cuerpo tiemble hasta su espina dorsal. Energías que chocan y la atormentan. Está en el frío suelo, cuando las ratas intentan pellizcar un trozo de la necrosis en su cuello.

Intenta levantarse, pero sus desgastados zapatos resbalan entre los charcos de sangre. Él también siente, su corazón atrae al de ella como un imán. Acaricia sus párpados por unos cortos segundos, antes de que sus dedos protesten. Estará vivo muy pronto.

Su varita está entre sus endurecidas manos, él nunca quiso soltarla. Ella no puede tocarla, su magia está furiosa y el contacto duele. La energía es blanca o eso es lo único que se percibe. Está alrededor del cuerpo, se escapa. No queda mucho tiempo.

Cierra sus ojos, una suave voz guía todos y cada uno de sus pasos. La dulce voz de una mujer que la llevó a la locura, está resonando otra vez en su mente. Ella desea que lo lleve y sus manos obedecen. Su varita lo hace levitar y la sangre gotea con un sonido desesperante. Ella ya está acostumbrada, ella oye eso todo los días. La densa niebla sólo hela con más fuerza, sus huesos. Camina torpemente, mientras el cuerpo de él golpea todo lo que a su paso encuentra. Está débil, y el cuerpo que flota tras ella lo puede sentir. No se mantendrá flotando por mucho, pero la incansable voz es tan necia que ella; no se atreve a fallar.

Terminan en una habitación a oscuras, ella lo ha tendido allí en una cama andrajosa. La magia mantiene al cuerpo con vida, la nueva sangre fluye débilmente.

Severus se siente atormentado, tantas luces sobre sus ojos hacen que sienta dolor. Algo traslada su cuerpo, los pocos nervios despiertos sienten aún. El recuerdo en el andén ya no es claro. Su mente está dispersa.

- Está sucediendo- Dumbledore y su voz son figuras lejanas. La fría luz del andén que se marcha. Dumbledore también se marcha.

Desesperado, sin entender nada. No sabe en qué realidad está. Mira sus manos, ve la sangre sobre ellas, ve otras manos. Esas manos lo halan y caen en las vías de ese tren. No está muerto, pero sí ha cambiado de locación.

- Va a salvarte Severus- la dulce voz de Lily, quien se personifica tras él con un lento movimiento.

- ¿Salvarme?

- Sí Severus, a rehacer tu vida. Todos tus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué recuerdos? Yo no puedo recordar absolutamente nada….

- No puedes, tu vida está siendo borrada para ser reescrita. Para siempre. Todo lo que eres ya no existirá.

Ya no se ve, su piel se desprende como la arena. Escucha un débil quejido. Una voz de mujer, un llanto que moja su rostro pero que nuevamente; no se puede tocar. La sonrisa de Lily se desvanece, como esa misma arena. Ya no sabe donde está o quienes controlan su vida.

Hermione sigue allí, su rostro apoyado entre dos gruesos mantos negros. La piel de Severus ya no está oculta. Las heridas son obvias, marcan toda su piel. Desaparecen, una a una se están borrando.

- Mi vida a cambio de la tuya, que esas heridas sean mías.

La magia cambia, se reordena y la baña. Grita de dolor, sus ojos sueltan lágrimas desenfrenadas y se enrojecen. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y se aparta de la cama. Todos esos recuerdos duelen, toda la magia y el cómo se desprende. Como si miles de hilos finos tiraran de ella, en cada poro de su piel.

Pronto está vacía, es un cascarón inservible. Cae al suelo y allí permanece. Un débil latir es lo que la mantiene a salvo y una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios. Sus ojos se cierran paulatinamente, mientras la magia reconoce a su nuevo dueño. Su varita se quiebra, ya no tiene cuerpo a quién reconocer.

Dumbledore regresa, cuando Severus está en el suelo sin idea de lo sucedido. Una gran cantidad de energía ha rozado su cuerpo y lo ha hecho caer. Ha sentido ese golpe y está sintiendo la fría brisa.

- Lo ha hecho, se ha sacrificado por ti.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Estoy sintiendo! ¡Hay alguien que me ha tocado!

- Por supuesto que te ha tocado.

- ¿Quién me ha tocado? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?

- Ahora, todo va a cambiar. Súbete al tren Severus, súbete al tren una vez más.

Se detenía, con un silbido suave. La risa de Lily aún se escuchaba en su cabeza. El tren. Sus pasos se sentían tan firmes, justo ahora que podía pensar. Algo le había tocado, algo le había transmitido un nuevo poder a su cuerpo. Corrientes eléctricas que recargaban cada centímetro de su lacerada piel. Sentir y recostruírse.

El viaje en tren, al atardecer. Estaba solo, en un vagón que parecía interminable. La única luz era el atardecer que se cernía sobre el cielo. Muchos cableados eléctricos, muchos campos y veredas.

- ¿Quién eres?- una figura, a quien no le veía la cara con certeza.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Tú, ¿Quién soy yo?

- Producto de mi imaginación- contestaba él.

- ¿Lo piensas así? ¿Lo sientes así?- una voz de niño, parado cerca de él- Dime, ¿Yo, soy tú?

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo, voy a ser tu "yo" nuevo. Viajo en este tren. Tú te vas, te mueres. Me quedo yo.

El tren con luces de colores, que se esparcen entre las vías férreas. El reflejo del sol que va muriendo por el campo. Las verdes montañas que se despiden de él. Ya no es nadie y sólo se baja el pequeño niño. Severus se queda allí, contemplando lo último de su piel que se desvanece. Todo su cuerpo se pierde. Todo su ser se pierde en la inmensidad de las veredas. Forma parte, del polem de aquellas flores que con movimientos gráciles, se despiden de él.

El niño, se baja de un brinco y sonríe. Es él, Severus se arrodilla ante su "yo menor". Le dice adiós y le desea buena suerte. Besa su frente, para que no sienta los males que están por venir. Es hora de morir y nacer. Hora de volver a mirar los colores. Nunca olvidar, nunca perdonar a nadie. Sólo ir por lo esencial y no ensimismarse en burdos detalles. "Adiós pequeño Severus"

* * *

Saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
